


Seeing, Not Believing

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [244]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mild Injury, meet-awkward too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 03:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18241664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 03/25/19: “relax, twist, kill”This week's theme isconsentand I make a passing refence to that.Also, another dumb title.





	Seeing, Not Believing

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 03/25/19: “relax, twist, kill”
> 
> This week's theme is _consent_ and I make a passing refence to that.
> 
> Also, another dumb title.

Derek ran to the cute guy who’d just walked into a wall.

Stiles didn’t think he’d hit his head that hard but his hallucination was gorgeous so he wasn’t complaining.

“Kiss me,” he said. “You have my permission.” The university had strict sexual misconduct policies so, even though he was hallucinating this beautiful man, Stiles wasn’t risking a hallucinatory disciplinary hearing.

“You could have a concussion,” Derek warned, frowning when Stiles replied, “Relax. A concussion won’t kill me. Been walking into things since I could… walk.”

Then with a twisted smile he followed his handsome hallucination to the campus infirmary.


End file.
